A number of current technologies incorporate the transmission, reflection, and manipulation of light. For example, fiber optic systems are used to transmit data at nearly the speed of light. Additionally, LCD televisions and other audio visual components use reflective arrays that selectively manipulate light in order to reproduce images.
A number of traditional switches are effective in manipulating and re-directing light rays by tilting a reflective substrate between two positions. However, it is often desired to modify not only the angle of reflection, but also the focal distance of the transmitted light. Modification of the focal distance requires not only axial tilting of the switching structure, but it also demands out of plane motion by the switching structure.
Further, there is a need for accurate, low power mechanisms for the out-of-plane positioning of microelectromechanical system (MEMS). Such mechanisms are useful in mirror arrays and in erectable structures.